


A rainy   Reunion

by Robronfanfic15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfanfic15/pseuds/Robronfanfic15
Summary: Aaron is trying to deal with his feelings for Robert and why he’s with Alex.





	A rainy   Reunion

Aaron wakes up to the sound of Gerry and Liv down stairs playing the PS4 the sound of the guns takes him back to when Robert was shot he often has dreams of that day and it will haunt him forever. 

“morning your finally awake” 

“Yeh, had a late night last night”

“Ohh was it with Alex”

“No Gerry it was with Bernice”

“sorry I asked”

Aaron was sick of the haunting nightmares. he felt safe when he had Robert beside him in bed his breathe on his neck and his warm arms wrapped around his body made him feel wanted.

Aaron grabbed the bread and stuck it in the toaster as he did so there was a knock at the door it was Alex again.

Ever since Alex said Aaron was his boyfriend Aaron had fell for Robert more he can’t hide his feelings anymore but he knows he’s not a cheat like Robert. If Robert hadn’t got Rebecca pregnant they wouldn’t be split up and they would have a family together. But them memories are distant now and Aaron had to look on to a future with someone he doesn’t even love well not like Robert anyway.

Ping! “I’ve burnt the toast again” 

“sorry was I distracting you”

Alex had this happy flirty look on his face like he thought he was sexy when he couldn’t be more wrong he really believes Aaron truly loves him.

At Vics house: “Can you look after Seb again” 

“Robert this is the fifth time this week you have thrown Seb on me I need to work”

“Please I have things to do”

“Fine but you are taken care of him all week next week”

“Thank you I’ll pay you back some how”

“Ok I’ll take him out somewhere”

“Right bye I need to go to the scrap yard”

“Bye” Vic grabbed Sebs arm and made him wave bye to his Daddy “Seb say bye to Daddy”

“Bye Son”

Door Slams

At the Scrap yard: “What are you doing here” 

“Well I do work here”

“Yeh sorry I didn’t have a great night last night”

“How come”

“I keep having nightmares of events in my life first it was Jackson then Katie now it’s your shooting it’s driving me insane” 

“Have you told your councillor”

“Well no she will think I’m going mad”

“No she won’t she will think you are human and need help everyone needs help someone times you just need it more than others that’s all”

“Ok I’ll go, see ya later”

“Bye” Roberts eyes where fixed on Aaron Robert loved the way Aaron walked he thought he was so sexy and wished he could have him back.

Robert then looked away as Aaron drove of in his car he glanced at his phone and saw a warning for severe rain fall and thought he should get back home.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will do more chapters as I have more ideas but for now this is how far I’m getting I hope you enjoyed reading it


End file.
